Project Summary/Abstract: Pilot and Feasibility Program The P&F Program will be a major pillar on which the success of the UCSF-NORC will be built. This program will provide $10,000-$50,000 awards (for a total of $150,000 per year) for proposal that are meant to be exploratory in nature. P&F Awards will allow applicants to collect the preliminary data needed for subsequent grant applications necessary to develop sustained, long-term new research directions. The intentions of this program relate directly to the major UCSF-NORC goal of strengthening a growing interactive community of Obesity & Nutrition researchers by: Facilitating and allowing new investigators and junior faculty to establish NORC-relevant research programs. Attracting scientists with established research programs in other areas into the fields of nutritional sciences, obesity, and related disorders. Fostering highly innovative directions in basic and clinical obesity- and nutrition-related research, including clinical studies in minority and other underserved patient groups. Developing new and innovative collaborations among NORC investigators and between NORC investigators and other faculty. A straight forward guideline driven review process will be implemented to select P&F proposal for funding. The request for applications will be conducted through a UCSF-wide website, the Research Allocation Program, that today lists 27 intramural funding opportunities. UCSF investigators routinely turn to this site to identify intramural research opportunities, which ensures that the NORC P&F program reaches its primary target of investigators (those new to the nutrition, obesity and metabolism field). The review process will involve extra- mural review of applications following an initial assessment by an ad hoc internal NORC committee including the UCSF-NORC P&F Director and the Directors of the NORC Programs. That same committee shall allocate grants based upon the recommendations of the external reviewers while ensuring a mixture of funded projects in a diversity of areas. The committee also will identify established researchers who, when required, can mentor P&F Awardees who are junior and/or new to the field. Collection of success metrics, regular review of the program by the executive committee and advice from the external board will ensure the continuation of a high quality UCSF NORC P&F program.